naruto' sister
by sessholove4lyf
Summary: On the night of naruto's 6th birthday his life is changed forever


Running through the dark alleys of Konoha a little blond boy of only six or seven was being chased by a mop of people.

"Kill the Deamon," shouted a civilian carrying a kunai. Shouts of yeah kill it could be heard from the people of 20 people.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong," shouted the little boy as he continued to run only to hit a dead end. **"Oh no, what am I going to do now? I'm trapped with people who are trying to kill me."**

"We got him now kill the deamon brat" shouted a chunnin as he took out a kunai. They all start to gather around him and just then a black cloaked figure stands in front of him.

"You should pick on someone your own size you bunch of stupid ingrates," says the figure.

"Mind your own business," the chunnin said as he tried to strike the little boy.

"It is my business because he's my little brother you ass." The cloaked figure said as she took off her hood. She reviled that she was a short blond headed female about 15 years of age.

The villagers and the shinobe in the group started to back away as she reviled herself. They were shocked that she declared herself the "deamons" sister. "That's not possible he's an orphan and a deamon and deamons can't have siblings," shouted one of the jonins in the group. The group started to yell that the guy was right so she took a defensive stance in front of the boy.

"Hold on Naru I won't let them hurt you anymore. " She said as she started to fight the people off. "Hidden style: fox in the wind" she yelled as the wind take the form of a fox. The fox starts to attack the people with its claws and tails leaving them unconscious and bloody.

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu" shouted one of the shinobe still standing hoping to hit the girl as she runs toward him to knock him out with a swift hit to his temple. Just then ANBU showed up to help the young girl. An Inu masked ANBU yelled "water style: water bullet. As the fight continued some of the civilians and shinobe ran but most of the people who decided to attack Naruto were on the ground unconscious. Naruto was not hurt badly by the time she intervened with the attack on his life.

An inu masked man went to her after the fight and asked" why did you tell them that you were Naruto's sister when he has no family and why did you put your life on the line when you're not from here?"

"Well ANBU-San I am his sister I was not here when the "attack" happened the Yondaime sent me on a mission that I'm just getting back from," The girl replied. "Now I think that you should take us to see the old mad Hokage so we can talk about why these people where trying to hurt my little brother.

"Well ANBU-San I am his sister I was not here when the "attack" happened our father sent me on a mission that I'm just getting back from," The girl replied. "Now I think that you should take us to see the old mad Hokage so we can talk about why these people where trying to hurt my little brother.

The anbu where shocked to say the least." **The deamon with a sister there's no way unless she is a deamon too." They thought as they started to walk towards the Hokage tower.**

"How do we know that we can trust you? You just show up in the middle of the night saying you are a shinobe of Konoha and we are just supposed to buy that." a hawk masked shinobe asked.

I have the head band don't I and if you just shut up and take me to the old man you will know for sure if I am a konochie of Konoha. So if you will hurry up and get me there we can clear up this whole mess and maybe I can restart my training and help my brother because I bet nobody has taught him properly." I said angrily.

"Fine, but the moment you show any hostility we will show you what it means to be in anbu." A female voice inside a neko mask said.

"Ok Yogata. I'm surprised you don't recognize me. We were close friends before I left." I told her a little hurt because she didn't remember me.

She paused because I knew who she was even with her mask on and then continued to walk towards the tower like nothing happened. As we were walking Naruto shifted in my arms borrowing into the crook of my neck. I smiled at that and Yogata looked at me and remembered who I was then because she used to try and make me smile like I was in love with the world. Which at that time, I was so it was easy for her. I thought

"Lexie is that you?" She asked a little confused.

"I thought you would never figure it out." I chuckled a little bit. The next thing I knew she slapped me. "What the hell I didn't do anything wrong, why did you slap me you bitch?"

"You left without a word then that thing in your arms attacks us and we lose so many of our ninja and you walk back in like nothing happened and claiming that, that monster is your brother." She yells and tries to hit me again but I grab her hand and twisted it behind her back and push her to the ground. The other anbu surround me and have their weapons drawn.

"Ok first of all I had no choice but to leave, I had to go and get a……."

"Lexie that is classified information and they are not allowed to hear what you where about to say. Let neko up and all of you back off of her and Naruto. Lexie follow me to the tower and I want your report then you can take Naruto to his apartment and look for one for both of you." Saturobie said interrupting me and turns to walk to the tower.

I look down at Yogata and gave her a look that said I will continue this conversation later whether you like it or not. She was shocked that I gave her such a look but nodded none the less and whispered," I'll be getting the others so you better are prepared to tell us what's going on.

I turned to pick up Naruto, and he woke up slightly, wondering where and who he is and who was carrying him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Lexie," I replied, "I'll let you know where I've been when we get to the tower. " While I was speaking Naruto fell asleep. I looked down at him and noticed a slight smile on his lips. "Let's get going Lex," Sarutobi said as he started to walk off. I followed behind him, not uttering a word. "I don't want you to tell anyone, they don't need to know," Sarutobi said.

"I have to tell some people," I said, "If I don't I'm going to have problems." "Fine, only people you can trust completely," Sarutobi replied. We continued to walk in silence for a while. I looked around at the deserted streets and sighed, "How can people be so ignorant?" I wondered as I looked at the small blonde haired boy in my arms. We finally reached the tower and Sarutobi stopped and looked at me. "Lex, when we get to the office I need you to do that Jutsu." He tells me. I raise my eyebrow and nod, knowing he wants me to de-bug and privacy Jutsu. We continued to walk in and head up the stairs. I was being looked at skeptically with Naruto in my arms. I ignored the looks and continued walking until I made it to the large Cherry wood double doors. Sarutobi opened the doors and stepped aside so I could walk in. I walked over to the couch and laid down Naruto gently. I started flying through seals, and mumbled, "_Uzumaki Style. Complete privacy jutsu_."

"Now tell me what's going on Lex. Was your mission a success?" Sarutobi asked calmly. "Yes, but which part the one the forth sent me on or the one you did." I ask.

"The One I sent you on will talk about that one later." He said.

"Fine it was difficult. You remember my objective was to find out why Itachi killed his clan." I said as I recalled what he told me after I spent years trying to locate him.

*Flashback*

Running through the forest near Iwa and the Konoha border, I spotted a blur of black and white. I sped towards it with my kunai just in case this thing decided to attack. Suddenly the blur stopped. "Why are you following me?" the figure asked.

"Tachi I know that's you," I said," I need to talk to you."

"Lex, Is that you?" Tachi asked.

"Yeah, who else would chase you for two and a half years?" I said.

"Damn has it been that long?" he asked. "Why would you chase me that long?"

"Yeah it's been that long. I need to know why you killed everyone but your brother." I asked.

"That's a long story. Are you sure that you have time to hear it?" he replied.

"Yeah, I have all the time in the world." I said. "I'm all alone anyways. I lost everyone in the battle with Kyuubi anyway."

"Then we might as well sit down and talk about it." Tachi sighed. He dropped down and looked at me as I stood there.

"What? I just need to stand and let my muscles cool off so I don't cramp up." I said as I sat down with a long sigh.

"Alright, you know how I've always put the village first?" he asked as I nodded. "Well the elder council, along with Danzo told me the clan was planning a coupé. I didn't think to check it out because the clan had been acting oddly supporting what they said. I made a deal with them to keep Sasuke alive and they agreed. I spent time learning my escape routes so that when I did kill everyone I would get out without being caught. I figured out the routine of the night watch and what time the members of my clan would be home. Shushi saw that I had been acting out of character, and confronted me by the lake. I told him that if he could beat me in a spare then I would confide in him. And wasn't taking me seriously so when we started to spare and I hit him with a fetal blow I was shocked, and to tell you the truth I felt really guilty. I tossed his body and got the Meko- Sharingan. (sp) A couple of days later my father and I got into an argument and I threw a kunai into the center of clan symbol. I left the house and later that night I killed the clan while Sasuke was training." Itachi said as he finished his tale.

I was shocked; I looked at him and finally got my wits about me and said, "ok, this is what we're going to do. I need you to give me information on an organization that I have been told about. It's called Akatski."

"That's easy you see I'm already a member." Tachi said with a grin. "I'll send you information once a month unless it's important, but I need you to look after Sasuke. Also you're not alone remember how your mom was pregnant before you left well you little brother is still alive so I have no idea where you get off that you're alone."

"What?! But the entire counsel told me he died with my mom in birth? Whatever for right now I'll deal with it later but, on the other hand I agree to help Sasuke, but I'm telling him the truth and it's a good thing I never entered the academy so I can be put on the same team as them." I said grinning.

End of flashback

After I told him all this but leaving out the part about the deal that delt with Sasuke. He asked me, "is there anything you left out Lex?"

After a minute or two I said, "yes, but it's a personal thing between me and Itachi. So you really don't need to know."

"Fine, but now what will you do," he asked?

"I might join the academy with Naru-kun. Don't worry I'll make to where I look like I'm six just like everyone else in his class?" I said smiling.

Ok, I'll have the paper work filled out tomorrow," he said, "now what are you going to do about 'them'. Considering I sent you on that mission before for you could get home from the mission the Yondaime sent you on?"

"Fine, I found the contract I was sent to go and get." I said as I summoned a fox.

"What can I do for you Lex?" the fox asked.

"Nothing kilala, just wanted to show the old man here that I got the contract," I said.

"Ok then, I'll see you later then," Kilala said and puffed away.

"Oh and I'm going to tell them the truth old man," I said before he asks me again, "I can't lie to them. I love them and I they deserve why I left in the first place."

"Lex, I know there's not a point in arguing with you about this but let me tell you that I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell them about Itachi even though you where all good friends they might not understand." Sarutobi said.

"Look they will understand. I trust them and so does Tachi so let me handle this." I say and I start to get up and walk over to Naruto. Just as I reach him, he starts to wake up.

Naruto looks over at Sarutobi and asks, "What's going on? I had a dream that I was being attacked again and some girl saves me and tells me that she is my sister."

"Well Naruto, that's because I am your sister." I said behind him.

Naruto jumps not realizing I was behind him and starts to turn around wide eyed. "Really you're not lying to me." He asks timidly. (I know doesn't fit his character but oh well)

"No little brother, I'm not lying to you and I'm not going anywhere for a while so you're just going to have to live with me." I said smiling.

Naruto grins widely runs and jumps in my arms yelling, "I finally have a family!!!!!!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away and looked and the old man and said, "So why did you lie to me and tell me I had no family?" I also gave him a quizzical look and waited for a reply.

"Well, Naruto I said that because I didn't know if your sister was coming back or not considering that she thought you were dead until not too long ago." Sarutobi replied cautiously.

"I only thought that because the council lied to me or I would have been here sooner instead of trying to find a summoning contract and looking for Tachi all this time." I said angrily. "_**And I wouldn't have four angry young ladies with me."**_

"Yes, well, we will deal with the council tomorrow but why don't you take Naruto-kun home and get some sleep you both have had an exhausting day." I nodded and turned to leave with Naru in my arms already falling asleep again.

"Um, where does he live so I can go home," I ask suddenly?

"Go to the old part of town and you'll find an abandon apartment complex that's all marked up with graffiti about him and that's where he lives. Now before you lose your temper I did what I could for him no one else will let him live anywhere but that god forsaken place and you can't go back to your old home because that will be a dead give away to your parents enemies and everyone in this village who his and your parents are so please make do with what you have and if you need anything just ask and I'll give it to you without argument even if you need to fix the place." Sarutobi said in a rush.

"Fine, but, you are going to make sure that I can fix the place and get EVERYTHING I need right?" I asked.

"Yes Lex, everything you need I'll get even food I promise. Don't forget the council meeting in the afternoon it's at 14:00 P.M. also stop by in the morning to get the academy paperwork, ok." He said.

Fine, I'll see you in the morning," I said with an evil glint in my eyes. I left the room and made my way to Naruto's 'home' and watched what was going on around me and noticed that all the people that where out when I got here were gone. I shook my head and thought "_**why do people have to be so ignorant about things. I mean he's a little kid and he's done nothing wrong, it just pisses me off that people do that**_." I finally got to Naruto's 'home' and I couldn't believe how people could do this I walked in and noticed a few well placed traps and dodged them. I found his apartment door and walked in and noticed how messed up things where and that there were four figures in the darkness.

"So Yogata was right you are home," one of the figures said.

"Great now I know I can torture you all night," another said (bet you know who)

"My dogs can bite you all night to help," the shorter one said.

"Calm down guys she says she had a reason for leaving so let's hear her out," said the last.

"Let me put Naruto in his room and I'll explain after that." I said to them. I walk past them towards his room and noticed I had to plaster walls when I got the chance they were all torn up and holes everywhere. I sighed as I reached his room and opened the door and saw a mat on the floor that he had been sleeping on. "_**Mental note make a list of all the things that need to be fix and or gotten such as furniture and most likely dishes."**_

I laid him down and walked to the living room "_**if you can call it that,**_" I thought. "Well it's nice to see everyone," I said as I turned on the lights only for them to go out. I sighed and pulled a candle out of my pocket and lit it. I set it down in the middle of the room and looked at everyone and smiled. (They all look the same as in the arc.) "Well yall haven't changed much, well I guess I best get started uh."

"That would be a good idea Lex," said the last one who spoke. "You do remember everyone right?"

"Yes Yogata, That's Hana" I said pointing at the shorter one," the one who said she's torture me was Anko, and last but not least the one who greeted me was Kurenai."

"Good you didn't forget us and here I thought you did." Hana said aggravated.

"Well let's get started then uh?" I said and continued without an answer. Well as you all know I left before the Kyuubi attack right?" they all nodded and looked towards Naruto's room, "he's not the daemon ok so stop, well I left because the fourth sent me to go and find a summoning contract. Well that took a long while almost three years to find and earn the right to signed it. Not long after I finished finding it I got a message from the old man stating that he needed me to find out why Itachi killed his family which Not long after I got that message I got another one from the council telling me that my family was dead and that I was no longer wanted in the village. It was signed by everyone on the council." I said and I looked and Hana, "After that I did as the Old Man requested I do and I spent another two and a half years looking for when I finally did he told me about how Danzo and the Council Elders ordered him to kill them because they where planning a coup'de'ta so he killed them and left Sasuke alive. So after that we made a deal that I'd come back and take care of Sasuke and he'd give me some information on an organization that just starting up. He also told me that Naruto wasn't dead and that I wasn't alone anymore." I said finishing my tale to them.

"So you're telling us that Danzo and the Elders wanted the Uchiha clan dead? And that the council told you not to come back and that your entire family was dead?" Hana asked while the other looked completely shocked.

"Pretty much that's what I'm saying." I said.


End file.
